


A Night at the Club

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Bartender Reader, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, but not sloppy drunk sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: No summary, just Henry Cavill fucking the reader in a nightclub bathroom.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	A Night at the Club

It is just your normal night tending the bar, dealing with one sober person turning into a drunk after another. Thankfully, tonight is one of the few nights you get to get off early. Only one more hour and you’ll be heading home to a hot shower, comfy pajamas, and curling up in your bed to binge watch whatever you can find. Just need to make it through the next hour!

You try to waste time by just cleaning up the bar and behind it. If you make yourself look busy, then then the other bartenders will be able to handle the customers and you can get out sooner.Now, if only you could get away with just doing busy work until the end of your shift. But of course, you can’t be that lucky. 

35 minutes left and you are in the middle of hanging glasses when one of the other bartenders comes up to you and nudges, 

“Hey, weirdo at the end of the bar sleeping. Can you take care of him?”

You roll your eyes, “Yeah sure. Why the fuck not, dealing with drunk weirdos is my favorite way to end my shift.”

“How do you know he’s drunk?”

“How many sober people do you know that would willingly fall asleep at a bar? Knowing the kind of stuff that goes on here?”

“Oh, yeah, you have a point… I’d take a shot if I was you. Always easier to deal with the weirdos.”

You nod in agreement and pour yourself a shot of fireball whiskey, but instead of drinking, you take it over to the weirdo. Maybe if you bribe him with alcohol, he’ll leave peacefully. Doubtful, but hey, worth a shot. 

“Wake up!”

You slam the glass down right by the man’s ear making him jerk, and jump up. He starts looking around very confused, as if unsure of where he is. Disheveled mess curls top his head, a few days' growth of a beard dusting on his sharp jawline, and he has a hint of dark circles under his beautiful blue eyes. His demeanor screams haggard, but not drunk. 

“Rough day?” you ask, leaning in close.

“Uh… yeah…. I didn’t order that. Did I?” his deep, gravely voice nearly makes you weak in the knees. 

“No you didn’t. I brought it over to deal with the weird drunk guy sleeping on the bar.”

He looks around again trying to find who you are talking about. When he doesn’t see anyone laying on the bar, he realizes you are talking about him, “Oh, you mean me.”

“Uh, yeah you. And just an FYI, I clean down the bar as best as I can as often as I can, but I really don’t think you want to have that handsome face of yours touching this thing. I’ve seen some crazy, nasty stuff happen on this bar top.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not.”

He hums with a nod and looks down at the drink once again, “If I didn’t order this drink, why did you bring it over?”

“In case you were a drunk asshole; I’d either bribe you with alcohol to leave or take the shot myself so I wouldn’t try to punch you.” 

His deep, melodious laugh fills your ears and you can’t stop smiling at the sound.

“I’m glad I’m not an areshole drunk then.” 

“Well, you're clearly not drunk. The asshole part has yet to be decided by me.”

“Fair. How about you join me for a drink or two and I can prove I’m not an arse.” he smirks.

You roll your eyes with a shake of your head, “So far you are doing a poor job of that. You haven’t even told me your name and already asking me for a drink.”

“You haven’t told me yours either.”

Saying nothing, you point to the name tag on your shirt. He laughs, showing off those canines of his that just has your thoughts going in a not so innocent direction. 

“If I tell you my name, will you join me?”

“Maybe. Also depend on if you think you can wait another oh, 20-25 minutes or so until my shift ends.”

He leans closer to you, still grinning, but a hint of mischievous dances in his eyes, “I can definitely wait. And I’m Henry.”

“Then Henry, I believe you have yourself a date. 20 minutes.”

“20 minutes.”

Now you really have something to look forward to at the end of your shift. A “drink” with a very sexy Englishman, could be very promising. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour, 3 shots and 2 beers later, you are tugging Henry into one of the bathrooms, for some privacy. Henry pushes you against the wall, his lips locked against your own, dominating your mouth. He nips at your bottom lip, just enough to cause you to gasp in surprise. He takes this opportunity to slip his tongue between your lips, tongues dancing together, but he holds complete dominance in the kiss.

Henry groans against your lips, the sweet taste of your lips mixing with the remnants of the now forgotten drinks, it is all enough to make his mind go fuzzy with need. His hands move to cup your breasts through your shirt. He can feel your pebbled nipples through the fabric of your shirt. Gently massaging your breasts, Henry breaks away from your lips; trailing his lips down your jaw, over the exposed skin of your neck, biting and sucking on every inch of skin he could reach.

Throwing your head back into the wall, a soft moan falls from your lips as Henry finds a sensitive spot on your neck. You feel him smirk against your neck at the sound of your moan. He sucks harder, knowing that he will probably leave a mark; the thought of seeing his mark on your skin thrills him.  
“Henry… oh God…”

You desire his touch more and more, to feel his skin on yours; need to feel his cock pounding into you. You can already feel his erection pressing against your stomach and mentally curse that there are so many clothing keeping you apart. Henry shifts just so that his thigh presses between your legs. With a moan, you begin rolling your hips against his thigh, whimpering from feeling his jeans and the seam of your shorts rubbing over your clit. The friction that was cause from grinding against him is so incredible, never have you felt 

“P-please…Henry. Feel so good.” you moan, trying to move your hips more.

Henry trails his hand down your body, he grasps your ass in both hands. Pulling you closer to him and using his grip on your butt as leverage, he guides you to increase your speed. Flexing his thigh, pressing harder against your core, he enjoys the way your body shudders, the way you moan and whimper in need. 

His lips come close to your ear, “You look so pretty grinding on my thigh. You gonna cum for me like this?” 

His low, husky growl has chills forming on your skin. You wrap your arms around him, threading your fingers through his soft curls. You turn your head just enough to nudge your nose with his, your lips seeking out his, 

“Yes please…” you whisper before kissing him.

Henry breaks away, releasing you and taking a step back, smirking, “No, you will only cum either on my tongue, fingers, or cock.” 

“Fucking jerk.” you growl, shoving him back into the opposite wall.

Henry was not expecting that, and hits the wall with a thud, groaning. You drop to your knees and fumble with his belt.

He watches your every movement, as you pull his jeans down enough to release his erection 

“Oh hell… shit are you really…” his words are cut off by you wrapping lips around the head.

Henry lets out a long groan, his hand going to the back of your head

“Oh fuck…” 

You look up, watching his face contort in pleasure. You let out a moan around his cock, loving the feel of him in your mouth, as you take as much of his length as possible, eagerly sucking and licking every inch. 

“ Shit sweetheart, your mouth feels so damn good.”

The grip Henry has on your hair tightens, guiding you along his cock. He forces you to take more, take him deeper in your throat. You moan with every tug of your hair and humming constantly to send vibrations through his body. If you were turned on before, this intensifies it; your panties soak with arousal. The feel of his hard dick sliding across your tongue and hitting the back of your throat; it is the most erotic experience. You bring your hand up, cupping his sack and that was all Henry could take.

“Holy fuck! I’m gonna cum…”

You release his cock with a pop,

“I don’t think so. You’re only allowed to cum when your fucking my pussy hard and deep.”

Snarling, Henry pulls you back up and attacks your lips in a lust filled kiss. He pushes you back and up onto the counter, hasty trying to remove your clothes. Your hands eagerly tug at his, your need just as great as his. 

“Oh God! Henry please…” you plead into the kiss. 

Long fingers traced over your hot core, not touching the one place you so desperately need him.

“Henry, enough teasing… fuck me.”

“But I so wish to watch you fall apart on my fingers,” he growls, nipping your earlobe.

And then gently, he slides two fingers into your wet cunt, twisting and curling his fingers inside you. Thrusting in and out at a slow pace, teasing and driving you crazy. His long fingers hitting all the right places; it’s like he knows your body better than you do.

“Please Henry….Ah! I need you! I need your cock. Fuck me please!”

“Well, since you begged me so sweetly.”

Before you can have a second thought, Henry’s fingers are being replaced with his cock. He teases by slowly running the head of his cock over your slit, and then just barely pushing into your core.

Your head rolls back, moaning as he slowly enters you.

“Oh God… so good.”

His lips skim over your neck, kissing down to your chest, the valley of your breasts, “And you so good around my cock. So wet,” he mumbles into your skin.

His lips wrap around your nipple as he slams into you, gripping your hips to hold you in place as he keeps a slow and steady pace. 

You let out a whimper, nails digging into Henry’s muscular back. 

“God! Please move faster. Fuck me, hard and fast.”

All restraint broke. His thrusts hard and deep, increasing his pace as he pounds into you. You bite your cheek, trying to keep from being too loud, not wanting anyone else to hear their activities, but the other side of you just does not care. She was too lost in pleasure and having trouble holding back.

“FUCK! Henry! Oh God, so good! So good! More; fuck me more! Oh shit…there!

Henry smirks to himself; loving how vocal you are and how you clench around his cock

“Yes, moan for me. Such pretty sounds you make as I fuck you,” he growls, “Fuck you feel good. Your pussy is sucking me right in! You love this don’t you? Love me fucking your tight pussy?”

He bite down on your nipple, causing you to screech out in shock and pleasure. 

“Tell me.” he demands

“Yes…” You thread your fingers in his hair, pulling his face to yours, “I love your cock in me. Fills me up so good. Fuck me harder Henry, pound me, make me scream.”

Henry fucks into you with such vigor, the sound of skin slapping together mixing with your howls of pleasure. His hands gripping onto your ass, leaving love bites all along your neck and shoulder; he is determined to insure that everyone knows that he has staked his claim to your body. In this moment you are his and his alone. His thrusts angled in just the right way to cause you to mewl and whimper with each thrust.

You cling to him as if your life depends on it, tugging harshly on his hair. Your walls clench around his cock as the pressure begins to build with your impending orgasm.

“I’m so close! Please I’m going to cum. Fuck me harder, make me cum all over your cock! I’m gonna cum.”

Henry groans in you ear, his voice coming out deeper than normal, “Hold it. You don’t cum until I tell you that you can. Do you understand?”

A small whine fell from your lips, you need to cum, need the release; you’re not going to be able to hold back much long. Eyes shut tight as you fought the urge to cum right then. The pleasure was too much, not just for you, for Henry as well. His thrust becoming uneven, 

“Cum for me Henry. Fill me with your hot cum.” you whisper in his ear, bucking against his thrusts the best you can..

The feel of your wet cunt squeezing his cock, the sweetness of your voice begging him to cum in her, he is not able to last any more.

“Fuck I’m going to cum! Cum with me Sweetheart; cum all over my cock!”

His fingers move between your bodies, seeking out your clit. And with just a few flicks of his fingers over your bundle of nerves, you are crying out in an orgasm.

“Oh Fuck! Henry! Yes, I’m cumming! Cum in me…I want to feel you fill me up! I-I’m on…fuck it’s safe!…Please cum in my pussy! Yes! AHHH Fuck!”

Your eyes rolled back into your head, the pleasure overwhelming. 

The way your pussy squeezed and tightened around his cock triggers Henry’s own release. He continues to thrust into your wet pussy, riding out his orgasm before slowly coming to a complete stop, but not pulling out yet.

Henry rests his head against yours; eyes closed enjoying the feel of your bodies still joined together. You both are left gasping for air. As his cock softens, he slips from your cunt, and the mixture of your orgasm spilling out of you.

Carefully Henry helps you redress, cleaning you up the best he can before fixing his own clothes, a small smile playing at his lips as you move to him, wrapping your arms around his waist to rest your head on his chest. He holds you close, placing a light kiss on the crown of your head,

“That was amazing.”

You nod in response, curling into him more. “I can’t believe I just had sex in a bathroom.”

“Any regrets?”

“Not a one, Henry, not a one. But I do hope we might be able to do this again?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” he grins.


End file.
